Os Olhos Castanho Avermelhados
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Ele estava perdido. Perdido e arrependido, arrependido de um dia ter olhado nos olhos de seu danna, porque apos um tempo... Perdera-se neles... " Yaoi SasoDei Oneshot


U/C**: **Eu voltei OwO

Zabuza: Você so decide escrever quando já tem aula?.-.

Near: Parece que é isso mesmo u.u

U/C: Nao enxe Hoje eu nao vou enrolar, vim aqui apenas para dar os créditos à minha amiga Bruna-chan, ou Bruna Toledo, sejá la o modo como vocês a conhecem porque ela me ajudou muito nessa minha fic alem de revisa-la, e sinto que preciso dar o credito à ela, nao sei se ela esta lendo isso, mas se estiver entao Bruna, desculpe mas você merece meus agradecimentos E créditos Domo! Bruna-chan (Brilha olhos)

Agora à fic!

**PS: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e os de Death Note, a um cara,ou uma mulher que eu ainda nao decorei o nome XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Os Olhos Castanhos Avermelhados

Seus olhos caíram sobre os dele... Sobre os seus olhos vermelhos... Na verdade, castanho-avermelhados.

Ele estava perdido. Perdido e arrependido, arrependido de um dia ter olhado nos olhos de seu danna, porque apos um tempo... Perdera-se neles... Não em um genjutsu ou algo do tipo, mas nos próprios olhos do ruivo, que mesmo não sendo olhos humanos... Ainda assim eram profundos...

Tinha vontade de ver os reais olhos de Sasori... Queria que ele tivesse deixado os olhos junto com o coração em seu novo corpo, mas ele não o fez... Mas apesar dos olhos de Sasori serem vazios para os outros, como os olhos de uma boneca, para ele não era assim... Para ele os olhos do ruivo eram diferentes.

Mas Sasori não gostava dele... Deidara ainda era novo na Akatsuki e o ruivo o rejeitava, o loiro não sabia por que... Talvez fossem as diferenças de opinião sobre a arte... Não, ele sabia que não era... Talvez fosse o antigo parceiro do ruivo, aquele que abandonara a Akatsuki... Talvez eles fossem mais do que parceiros... Apesar de não saber por que, ao pensar nisso o loiro sentiu uma pontada no peito... No peito não... No coração.

Orochimaru. Sempre que os outros diziam esse nome ele tremia, tremia do nojo, agonia, raiva, medo, tristeza. Esse nome causava nele muitas sensações, mas havia uma que ele não entendia; que ele sequer sabia o nome... Porque Deidara ainda era jovem, e até agora não havia passado por isso... No início pensara que era inveja... Mas não era, era um sentimento parecido... Mas não era inveja... Era outra coisa.

Ele deitava-se todas as noites no quarto que dividia com Sasori e olhava para o teto para não ter que encarar o ruivo. Porque ele sabia que, se o encarasse, perder-se-ia novamente naqueles olhos, que ele amaldiçoava ter olhado pela primeira vez, aqueles doces olhos que o fizeram se perder em um sentimento que ele não conhecia.

Ele sabia que não era ódio... Porque ele não odiava Sasori.  
Ele sabia que não era apenas amizade... Porque amizade não faz isso com as pessoas.  
Talvez fosse antipatia... Mas sabia que não era isso, sabia que não era um sentimento negativo.

Pelo contrario, ele gostava desse sentimento.

- Amor. – Assustou-se e olhou para o lado, apenas para olhar a garota de cabelos azuis que o tirara de seus pensamentos. Teria pensado alto?

- O que disse? – Perguntou, preocupado.

- Você perguntou o que era que sentia por Sasori. – É estava pensando alto. – Eu disse que é amor.

O loiro olhou-a sem entender.

- Como eu posso sentir isso pelo Sasori-no-danna? Nós discordamos tantas vezes, tenho até raiva quando ele discorda de mim! – Disse ele. Não! Não podia ser isso, ele não podia gostar de Sasori desse jeito. Era um erro, não era certo. Além disso, o outro o rejeitava... Ele não devia apaixonar-se por quem não o queria.

Mas talvez Sasori o rejeitasse por saber o que Deidara sentia, talvez ele o fizesse por saber que Deidara não queria apenas parceria e talvez Sasori não gostasse da idéia, por que... Porque ele ainda pertencia ao... Antigo amante?

Ao pensar nisso, aquele sentimento invadiu-o novamente. Seus olhos ficaram opacos como se a esperança de ter o que queria desaparecesse, sentiu algo quente escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. Ele não podia estar chorando, não era isso.

- Deidara o que houve? Não há porque chorar só por gostar dele. – Então ele estava mesmo chorando?

Ele não conseguiu responder a mulher. Apenas saiu. Sentia como se a vida tivesse acabado.

Entrou no quarto, pronto para se jogar na cama, como uma criança assustada ou uma menininha traída, e chorar, e nunca mais sair de lá.

- O que houve Deidara? – Perguntou o mestre de marionetes, que trabalhava em uma nova criação.

O loiro viu que sua idéia de se jogar na cama, não seria atendida e sem se importar com o que dizia, ou com que o outro pensaria, ele perguntou:

- Danna, o que havia entre você e o Orochimaru? – Perguntou, tremendo ao imaginar o mestre das cobras fazendo algo com seu danna.

O loiro viu o mestre de marionetes quebrar uma peça na mão, à menção do nome do outro. Ele tremeu... Talvez Sasori estivesse magoado por ter sido deixado.

- Aquele... – O ruivo soltou um palavrão e o loiro percebeu que ele falara com raiva – Por que você quer saber? – Aí era a parte difícil.

- Eu só... Queria saber como era sua relação com ele. – Disse o loiro, tentando esconder, sem muito sucesso, o tom tristonho de sua voz.

- Hunf... Aquele imbecil, estúpido, traidor...

- Gostava tanto dele assim? Pra ter tanta raiva por ele ter saído da Akatsuki? – Perguntou o loiro, sentando na cama sem qualquer esperança.

O ruivo o olhou estranhado, como se ele fosse algum tipo de monstro.

- Você esta louco?! – O loiro acordou de seus tristes pensamentos. – Se você quer mesmo saber, eu sempre odiei aquela cobra peçonhenta. E agora o odeio muito mais! Por quê? – O ruivo perguntou novamente.

Deidara sentiu como se um raio de felicidade entrasse dentro dele... Não acreditava, Sasori odiava Orochimaru... Se for isso, então Sasori não pertencia a ninguém, então não era por causa de Orochimaru que o loiro era rejeitado... Talvez fosse o próprio jeito do ruivo de ser, talvez...

- Por quê? – O ruivo perguntou impaciente, pegando o loiro desprevenido.

- Eu... É que eu queria saber se era por causa dele que você... Estava agindo assim comigo... – O loiro desabafou por estar aliviado. Esperou então que o outro o respondesse, mas isso não aconteceu, e não aconteceria... Deidara soube.

O loiro jogou-se na cama, com um sorriso. Contaria o que sente para seu danna! E contaria assim que conseguisse juntar coragem.

XxXx

No outro dia o loiro estava a procurar seu danna. Seria hoje, era o dia perfeito.

Deidara não entendia o que sentia enquanto o procurava, sabia que estava feliz e ansioso... Mas tinha algo mais... Talvez fosse o tal amor do qual Konan falara... O loiro não estava se importando. Sentia-se feliz, livre do peso do outro sentimento, o qual nunca soube o nome e o qual entendia muito menos do que o amor.

Aproximou-se correndo ao ver a cabeleira ruiva que tinha certeza que pertencia a seu danna, mas parou de repente, assim que viu quem o acompanhava.

**O que o Uchiha fazia ali?**

Essa foi a primeira pergunta que invadiu a mente de Deidara; A segunda foi:

"_O que ele pensa que está fazendo pegando no Sasori-no-danna desse jeito?"_

O loiro continuou ali, com o casal alheio a sua presença, observando-os.

Observando enquanto Itachi trazia Sasori para perto de si. Observando enquanto os dois se beijavam, observando quando se separaram e começaram a conversar, enquanto Itachi fazia carinhos em seu Sasori. Apenas isso: Observando.

E de repente Deidara se deu conta de que não podia observar aquilo, de que não QUERIA observar aquilo... Porque era doloroso. Porque o feria. E foi aí que ele saiu, mas não correu, ele andou, devagar, seu mundo estava acabado. Não fora Orochimaru que o matou, não fora Sasori... Fora Itachi. Ele andou até chegar ao quarto, e lá, permitiu-se desabar de joelhos no chão, enquanto chorava pelo mundo que havia acabado de ser destruído pelas mãos frias do Uchiha.

De repente, ele se deu conta da pessoa que mais odiava no mundo: Itachi. Deu-se conta de que queria explodi-lo, acabar com ele, ver seus pedaços voando, tornando-se pedacinhos menores enquanto ele ria... Ria e recuperava o que devia ser seu. Mas ele não podia. Porque sabia que não era páreo para o Uchiha. Não por enquanto pelo menos.

Mas uma coisa estalou em sua mente, Sasori sempre dissera que odiava o Uchiha, então seu danna havia mentido pra ele...

E novamente a vontade de explodir o Uchiha o invadiu. Junto da vontade de espancar o coração de seu danna. Não matá-lo, não explodi-lo. Mas espancar a única peça de Sasori que ainda era capaz de sentir. Sentiu vontade de atirar os olhos do ruivo longe. Porque tudo era culpa daqueles olhos, que o hipnotizaram; que o fizeram se perder... Que o traíram. Uma dor lhe invadiu como se fosse atingido por milhões de kunais e as lágrimas saíram, junto com um grito. Um grito de agonia. De dor. De tristeza.

Então ele caiu inconsciente, e ninguém era capaz explicar o porquê.

XxXx

Acordou lentamente, sentindo mãos em seu rosto, alguém o acariciava. Seu coração pulou. Seria Sasori?

- Deidara... Deidara tudo bem? – Ele não enxergava, a luz estava muito forte.

- Danna?

- Iie, sou eu, Konan.

- Ah... Konan-san. – Disse desanimado.

- O que houve Deidara? – O que houve? Seu coração se despedaçou, apenas isso.

- Nada. – Disse, não devia preocupá-la, não queria preocupá-la, não era culpa dela.

- Deidara... Você... O Sasori...

- Tudo bem, Konan... – Disse, e sentou-se na cama, sem dar atenção aos pedidos que a mulher fazia para que ele deitasse.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, ignorando a moça. Continuou andando sem rumo. Agora era tudo tão vazio... Não fazia sentido estar ali, naquele mundo se não poderia ter a única coisa que ele realmente queria!

Decidiu sair daquele lugar... Foi para longe, encontrou uma árvore e deitou-se a sua sombra...

Aquela madeira... Danna... Não!

Aquelas cenas que doíam novamente irradiaram sua mente, o

paralisando por completo...

Seu querido Sasori, roubado... Isso parecia tão cruel...

Quando começou a chorar, nem percebeu... As lágrimas saíam de seus olhos, caindo por todo o chão...

Escutava sua voz ao longe, chamando-o...

Era tão doloroso... Queria ficar ali, enquanto o Sol forte do meio-dia escapava entre a sombra da árvore, acertando seu olho, que tão úmido, nem se importava...

- Deidara! – Ele ainda ouvia a voz de seu danna chamar-lhe, chamar-lhe como se realmente o quisesse, como se não tivesse dono... Ah! O quão doce era aquela ilusão, era tão bom que decidiu ficar ali ouvindo aquela doce ilusão que lhe roubara o coração, o qual, neste momento, ainda estava doendo.

Continuou deitado, tendo aquelas dolorosas lembranças, não as queria ter, mas vinham automaticamente e não cessavam, nem que ele quisesse elas não cessariam, ele sabia.

Fechou os olhos, tentando forçar-se a pensar em outra coisa, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

- Aí está você! – Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Sasori tão perto de si... Seria mais uma ilusão? – Deidara levante! A Akatsuki inteira está te procurando! – Sentiu o toque de madeira das mãos de seu danna, pensou que talvez um galho tivesse se dobrado em cima dele... Mas galhos não podiam puxar seus braços para ganhar atenção...

Abriu lentamente seus olhos e, com o seu brilhante olho azul visível, encarou os lindos olhos castanho-avermelhados de Sasori... Novamente aqueles malditos olhos que o prendiam sempre que os encarava... Perguntou-se se Sasori realmente não teria uma kekkei genkai nos olhos, como o Sharingan.

- Danna? – Perguntou para ter certeza de que não era uma alucinação.

- Levante-se seu lerdo. Não me deixe esperando. – Mandou Sasori.

O loiro levantou, sentando-se lentamente no lugar onde antes estivera deitado.

Sentia que Sasori continuava encarando-o, esperando que levantasse.

- Você pode ir... Eu já vou. – Disse o loiro.

Deidara não queria levantar-se na frente de Sasori... Simplesmente não podia fazer tal coisa. Tinha certeza de que se o encarasse novamente, as lembranças da cena voltariam à sua mente e não podia correr o risco de chorar se isso acontecesse... Pelo menos, não na frente de Sasori. Não queria mostrar fraqueza na frente dele, não queria que ele soubesse que, por dentro, estava despedaçado, ainda queria que ele soubesse sobre seus sentimentos, mas agora, sabendo que ele fora roubado, sabendo que já tinha dono (ou que era o dono de Itachi, tanto faz), não iria conseguir falar-lhe... Não sem desabar em sua frente e isso ele não se permitia fazer.

Passou algum tempo com Sasori parado ao seu lado. Desejava que o ruivo fosse embora e o deixasse em paz, assim poderia chorar sossegado, sem que ele o observasse.

Sasori não se moveu e nem falou nada por alguns minutos, que pareceram longos demais para Deidara. O silêncio entre eles era insuportável e Deidara sentia-se sendo analisado.

- Você estava chorando. – Não foi uma pergunta, nem uma afirmação, mas um comentário, como se o ruivo falasse do tempo.

Isso magoou muito o loiro. Como ele podia não ligar para seus sentimentos? Como podia tratá-los de formas tão banais?

Ele não respondeu. Queria mentir, mas não estava com pique para discutir isso com seu danna, esperou até que o outro fizesse algum comentário.

O ruivo já estava ficando irritado com a demora da resposta do loiro, até perceber que essa nunca viria.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o ruivo, tentando, em vão, não mostrar a irritação em sua voz.

- Nada. – A fala saiu automaticamente e o loiro logo se arrependeu pensando que o ruivo fosse rebatê-la, mas ele nada disse.

- Vamos. – Ordenou. Pois aquilo era uma ordem, Sasori nunca fazia pedidos, assim como seus olhos não pediram antes de hipnotizá-lo.

Deidara hesitou, respirando fundo, engolindo o choro que ele sabia que a qualquer hora se mostraria, mas se pudesse se controlar ele só choraria quando Sasori estivesse longe.

Levantou finalmente, engolindo o choro em sua garganta seca e seguindo Sasori à vários passos atrás.

- Por que você desmaiou? – A pergunta veio sem prévio aviso e pegou o loiro desprevenido.

Deidara arregalou os olhos e levantou a cabeça apenas para encarar a nuca de Sasori, logo o susto desapareceu quando a tristeza o invadiu. Estaria Sasori fazendo isso de propósito?

Abaixou a cabeça, passando, disfarçadamente, a mão pelo rosto, para secar suas lágrimas, que agora teimavam em cair.

Conseguiu secá-las e prendeu novamente a vontade de chorar. Respirou mais um pouco para sua voz não sair nervosa, sabia que Sasori já devia estar se irritando, mas isso não importava se ele não descobrisse seu segredo.

- Eu não sei... – Respondeu. – _Mas talvez você descubra. _– Sussurrou a ultima parte

Viu o ruivo parar.

- O que? – Sasori o olhou estranhado.

- Nada... Nada não Sasori-no-danna. – Disse em tom baixo.

Sasori permaneceu encarando por alguns minutos, agora com o rosto impassível, como era o seu normal, até voltar a andar.

Sasori estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, como ele podia?! Bom... Talvez ele não soubesse que o vira com Itachi... Ou talvez fosse apenas seu jeito de reagir a tudo isso... Ou talvez... Ele simplesmente não se importasse.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar essa possibilidade.

Voltaram ao esconderijo, mal entraram e Deidara já se sentia claustrofóbico, deixou que Sasori fosse mais a frente e sentou-se no chão. O ruivo parou, ao sentir sua falta, virou-se para olhá-lo.

- Eu estou bem, só quero descansar. – Pediu com um fio de voz e sentou-se no chão, folgadamente.

Ele observou o menor entrar na casa e fechou novamente os olhos, sabia que se saísse alguém iria atrás dele de novo e o obrigaria a voltar, provavelmente tinham medo de algo acontecer após o desmaio.

Ele só queria ir embora, sair desse mundo, afinal, se não tivesse Sasori, depois de tanto tempo lutando para saber o que sentia por ele, então por que viver? Talvez se pedisse ao Hidan para usar-lhe como sacrifício... Não... Isso não, ele morreria, mas iria morrer em uma explosão...

Ao lembrar-se das explosões também lembrou que não era sua hora, ainda tinha que espalhar sua arte, que fazer as pessoas reconhecê-la.

Levantou-se, talvez se tomasse um pouco de água sua claustrofobia passasse.

Andou devagar até a casa, e, ao entrar pela porta, passou ao lado de Itachi, um calafrio percorreu-lhe o pescoço e ele viu, de soslaio, o Uchiha sorrir, sádico.

- Ele é lindo não é? - O Uchiha sussurrou antes de sair do campo de audição do loiro.

Deidara chocou-se... Então ele sabia... Ele sabia que ele vira... Ele sabia de seus pensamentos... Ele sabia e queria esfregar-lhe na cara que o ruivo era dele, SÓ dele.

Sentiu novamente como se fosse desmaiar, mas não daria esse gostinho ao Uchiha.

- _Você não o merece._ – Deidara sussurrou. Estava com raiva e louco para comprar briga com o Uchiha... Que direito ele tinha de roubar O SEU Sasori?!

Itachi virou-se para encarar o loiro, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa uma voz atraiu a atenção dos dois.

- Deidara. – Chamou Konan. – Você precisa descansar. – Ela disse, com um olhar significativo para o Uchiha.

Itachi virou as costas para Deidara que seguiu para seu quarto, mas parou. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar perto de Sasori.

- Konan... Não teria... Você sabe como me trocar de dupla apenas por um tempo? – Ele pediu, querendo um tempo para pensar.

- Não, desculpe-me, mas você e o Sasori fazem uma ótima dupla Deidara. – Ela informou tristemente, sabendo o quanto irônico isso soava.

- Entendo. – Respondeu o loiro, dando um sorriso triste e até um pouco sarcástico, antes de continuar a caminhada em direção ao quarto.

XxXx

Jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo a água do chuveiro molhar-lhe o rosto, já fazia algum tempo que tivera de voltar ao quarto. Konan lhe dissera que estava fora de perigo, então não teria desculpa para ficar no quarto que usavam para emergências.

Havia sido difícil conviver todo esse tempo com Sasori. Segurava a tristeza quando ele estava por perto e evitava pensar nele, naquela cena e no Uchiha, o que realmente não estava sendo fácil, pois sempre que olhava para o Akasuna as imagens dele e de Itachi agarrando-se vinham à sua mente.

E para piorar, Pain decidira lhes dar uma missão! Teria que suportar todo esse peso no coração durante dias, pois sabia que teria pouco tempo longe de Sasori... Por outro lado... Talvez fosse disso que precisava... Um tempo sozinho com Sasori, talvez, nessa missão, tudo se explicasse, se esclarecesse, talvez... Talvez ele finalmente teria coragem de revelar o que sentia para Sasori, talvez fosse mais fácil se estivesse longe de Itachi.

XxXx

Já era quase a hora de partir e não encontrara Sasori em lugar algum. Continuou procurando até que resolveu procurar fora do esconderijo.

Saiu da caverna e adentrou a floresta, sentindo o chakra do ruivo. Aproximou-se desse, porém não o encontrou sozinho.

Ao longe ele viu o ruivo, sentado ao lado de Itachi.

Ocultou seu chakra e desceu das árvores, escondendo-se atrás de uma que estava próxima do lugar em que os dois nukenins se encontravam.

Os dois estavam em silencio, coisa que não surpreendia a ninguém, do jeito que eram.

O Akasuna olhou para o moreno e sorriu, um sorriso sádico. Itachi devolveu-lhe o olhar e acariciou seu rosto. Deidara viu o Akasuna fechar os olhos, como se realmente sentisse a mão do moreno, coisa que causou uma grande curiosidade no loiro, pois sempre achara que Sasori não podia sentir.

Continuou observando-os e sentiu seu coração doer.

"Ah, Sasori! Por quê? Por que ele? Por que não eu?" O loiro pensava tristemente, enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se das lagrimas que ele reusara a derramar perto de seu danna.

Silenciosamente ele começou a chorar.

Via o Uchiha aproximar-se e tocar os lábios do ruivo com seus lábios, começando um beijo que logo começou a ser selvagem. O Akasuna segurava com força os cabelos do Uchiha e esse fazia o mesmo com Sasori, forçando cada vez mais o contato entre os corpos e as bocas... Decidiu que não queria mais ver isso... Esperaria eles pararem.

Virou-se e voltou para o começo da floresta, sentando-se no chão, com um braço apoiado em uma perna e seu queixo apoiado na mão deste braço.

As lágrimas corriam livremente e a dor em seu coração começava a aumentar imaginando o que devia estar ocorrendo entre os dois naquele momento.

Balançou a cabeça com força, tentando forçar esses pensamentos para longe e começou a imaginar como seria uma briga entre eles.

Sorriu com sua fértil imaginação... Isso não aconteceria.

Sentiu que alguém vinha em sua direção, e levantou o olhar. Viu o Uchiha ensopado passar por ele como se nem estivesse ali. Logo depois viu o Akasuna voltar do mesmo modo. Preocupou-se... Sasori não deveria se molhar.

- Irei me secar e já vamos. – O ruivo decretou e o loiro apenas assentiu sem coragem de perguntar o que acontecera.

Algum tempo depois ele continuava parado esperando Sasori, viu Hidan sair da floresta rindo, divertido.

- O que houve? Un. – Perguntou Deidara.

- Você devia estar lá. Hahahahaha! Foi hilário. – O platinado continuava a rir. – Aquelas duas vadias não se largavam, hahahahaha, como vocês tinham, hahaha, uma missão, decidi... Separá-las. – O platinado contou e continuou a rir, enquanto adentrava o esconderijo.

Deidara sorriu com a provável imagem do Uchiha quando o fogo dele havia sido... "Apagado".

XxXx

Estava em uma cabana que haviam achado na floresta. Era de noite e pararam para descansar, a cabana era abandonada então não havia perigo de alguém descobri-la, mas ele ainda queria saber... A onde estaria Sasori? O que ele estaria fazendo?

O ruivo o deixara ali e saíra. Apenas isso, não disse pra onde ia, nem o que faria. Deidara ignorou tais fatos, se Sasori não queria falar-lhe então ele não se mostraria interessado... O problema é: já fazia tempo dês de então e o loiro sentia a falta do companheiro.

Ele não queria ficar sozinho. Principalmente agora, pois tinha decidido que falaria com Sasori sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Itachi. Perguntaria a ele se ele realmente mentira quando disse que odiava o Uchiha e se ele não respondesse... Bom... Não havia chegado há essa parte. Nem pensara na possibilidade.

Largou-se contra o sofá empoeirado que havia lá e logo se arrependeu, quando começou a tossir com a poeira, porém, subitamente toda a sua atenção fora voltada para a porta que agora se abria.

Olhou atentamente para essa, esperando ver o ruivo para botar logo as coisas a limpo, mas a pessoa que viu passar nem de longe pareceria com Sasori.

Itachi.

Olhou naqueles olhos vermelhos, tão traiçoeiros e se arrependeu... E se tivesse caído em um genjutsu?

O Uchiha sorriu.

- Ainda não. - Ele disse, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do loiro.

- O que quer aqui, un? – Sua voz tremeu e teve vontade de se matar por isso.

- Quero deixar bem claro uma coisa Deidara... – Ele disse pousadamente e, em seguida, reapareceu na frente do loiro. – O ruivo é MINHA propriedade! – Ele gritou agarrando o pescoço de Deidara com força, sufocando-o e o chocando contra a parede.

- Desgraçado! – Deidara sussurrou, antes de ver a kunai que o moreno segurava.

XxXx

- AAAAAAH! – Ele gritou levantando de súbito. Olhou para os lados. Estava em uma floresta.

- Deidara? – A voz do ruivo chamou-lhe a atenção.

Sasori encarava-o.

- Da... Danna... – Ele sussurrou encarando novamente os olhos de Sasori. – Meu ferimento! Meu ferimento a onde está? – Perguntou o loiro, lembrando-se da kunai do Uchiha e procurando qualquer ferimento, tentando sentir qualquer dor.

- Você está louco Iwa? – Perguntou Sasori.

O loiro olhou o próprio corpo. Nenhum ferimento. Mas o que estaria acontecendo... A onde eles estavam, e porque ele estava deitado se não estava ferido?

- O que houve danna? – Perguntou o loiro, um pouco mais calmo quando percebeu que não estava ferido.

- Mal começamos a missão e você começou a ficar com febre, se recusou a tomar remédios até que desmaiou! – O ruivo comentou, examinando o parceiro com o olhar.

Missão... Febre? Agora lembrava. Eles haviam saído em missão... Eles, ainda estavam na floresta? Sem cabana, nem nada?

Então tudo fora um sonho? Quer dizer... A parte da cabana e Itachi? Tudo havia sido um sonho?

Não sabia o que sentir depois disso... Alívio por não estar morto? Claro

que sentia isso, mas seria só isso? Ficou sentado, em silêncio, até sentir Sasori colocando algo em sua boca... Um termômetro, Sasori sempre levava um desses, caso ele passasse mal, já que o ruivo não podia sentir se o outro estava com febre apenas tocando-o. Sentiu-se bem por saber que seu danna cuidava de si, mas logo essa sensação passou.

Ele só o fazia porque Pain ordenara, não é? Ordenara que nada de ruim acontecesse, pois não queria perder nenhum outro membro.

Sentiu um vazio em seu peito e depois a dor voltou... Queria que TUDO tivesse sido um sonho, não só a parte da cabana.

Queria ter Sasori para si, queria ser de Sasori, saber que o ruivo o amava... Talvez isso não fosse possível.

Sasori afastou-se de Deidara e este o encarou.

- Você está chorando. – Dessa vez era uma afirmação.

Deidara nem percebera, mas as lágrimas que nesses meses tanto conhecera voltaram a seu rosto, mas desta vez ele não se importou por estar na frente de Sasori.

- Beba. – Sasori mandou, estendendo-lhe um copo com um tipo de líquido verde em pouca quantidade. – Remédio. – Explicou o ruivo.

Deidara segurou o copo e tomou o conteúdo, logo depois segurando a ância de vômito que sentira devido ao gosto do líquido.

O ruivo sentou-se mexendo em algo que deviam ser medicamentos.

Deidara o encarou.

O loiro pensou por uns minutos. Sasori e Itachi teriam mesmo algum tipo de relacionamento? Eles realmente sentiam algo um pelo o outro, ou era apenas uma relação carnal?

Duvidou que o moreno sentisse algo por Sasori, mesmo que esse tivesse realmente um sentimento pelo Uchiha, mas Sasori não era bobo, se Itachi não sentisse nada por ele, ele não continuaria um relacionamento que não o levaria a nada. Mas... E se não conhecesse Itachi tão bem quanto pensava? E se esse gostasse realmente de Sasori... E se os dois... Se correspondessem?

Ao pensar nisso um súbito tremor percorreu seu corpo, coisa que Sasori não deixou de perceber.

Se realmente Sasori gostasse de Itachi e esse o correspondesse... Bom... Nada poderia fazer, afinal, se seu danna era feliz assim, tentar separá-los apenas causaria estragos... Mas, mesmo que eles se amassem, não poderia ficar assim, sofrendo. Teria que dizer à Sasori o que sentia, mesmo que o outro não se interessasse.

Balançou a cabeça tentando acabar com essa possibilidade, porém outras duvidas invadiram sua mente.

Que tipo de relacionamento eles teriam? Seria realmente... Amor? Bom... Sasori não ficaria com Itachi a menos que fosse algo realmente forte... Não é?

Balançou a cabeça, não agüentava mais, tinha que acabar com essa duvida.

Decidiu... Tinha que ser agora.

- O que você tem com ele? – Perguntou, mesmo tendo quase certeza da resposta.

- Com ele quem? – Perguntou Sasori.

- Itachi. – Deidara cuspiu o nome, sem a menor vontade de dizê-lo lentamente.

- Sabe que eu o odeio. – O ruivo respondeu, depois de um tempo encarando o loirinho.

- Não é o que parece enquanto se agarram. – O Iwa alfinetou. Então Sasori continuaria mentindo pra ele?

Sasori riu, sádico, atraindo a atenção do loiro.

- Isso o interessa dês de quando? – Perguntou o ruivo, com seu tom natural.

Deidara não respondeu.

- Isso o interessa muito, não é? – Perguntou Sasori, sem esperar resposta. – É por isso que anda chorando e desmaiando por aí. – Outra afirmação.

Deidara o encarou. Então ele sabia? Sabia e não fazia nada?

- Esse também é o motivo de sua febre. É engraçado como os sentimentos nos afetam. – Sasori comentou e Deidara sentia-se cada vez mais traído, usado, triste. – Ainda bem que sou imune à eles.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça.

Imune a sentimentos... Se é assim então não teria chance. Maldita a hora em que se deixou hipnotizar pelos olhos do ruivo. Maldito seja Pain, que os havia colocado juntos.

- Ou pelo menos era. – O ruivo comentou atraindo a atenção do Iwa.

Deidara olhou Sasori, surpreso. "Era" não é mais... Então, seria...

Abaixou a cabeça, em derrota.

- Itachi. – Sussurrou Deidara, ainda assim Sasori o ouviu.

- Não. Não é Itachi. – Respondeu o mestre de marionetes.

- O que você tem com ele?

- Se quer realmente saber: é apenas sexo.

O loiro virou o rosto. "Que mentiroso!"

Como ele ousava? Como ousava mentir tão descaradamente?! Não tinha coragem de encará-lo, o vira com Itachi, Sasori parecia tão a vontade com ele e agora dizia que era apenas... Sexo? Ah claro, e não íamos esquecer o fato de que, já que Sasori era uma marionete, ele não podia ter essas sensações.

- Claro, isso faz muito sentido sendo que você não pode mais sentir. – Disse o loiro, emburrado.

O ruivo riu, sádico, novamente.

- Na verdade, o meu corpo não. Mas isso não impede que meu psicológico sinta. – Disse o ruivo e se levantou, sem esperar resposta do companheiro.

Deidara observou Sasori passar à sua frente e uma coisa estalou em sua cabeça.

- Espera! – Disse enquanto levantava-se e corria atrás do ruivo. – Você disse que não é mais imune à sentimentos... Se não é Itachi... Então quem... – O ruivo não deixou Deidara terminar a frase, calou-o com seus lábios, selando-os em um delicado beijo, no qual permaneceu de olhos fechados, sentindo, de algum modo, o gosto do loiro.

Deidara ficou estático, não esperava esse ato de Sasori, continuou encarando o ruivo, surpreso, até que essa surpresa passasse. Quando isso aconteceu, não hesitou, fechou os olhos e entregou-se nos braços de Sasori, tentando puxá-lo mais para perto, porém o ruivo não deixou.

Ao soltarem-se Deidara encarou os olhos do ruivo, perdendo-se novamente neles, sem medo ou culpa desta vez, até que Sasori quebrou seu transe.

- Deduza você mesmo. – Foi a resposta do Akasuna.

O loiro viu Sasori andar, à sua frente. Sorriu. A lembrança dos olhos do Akasuna entrou em seus pensamentos e, mentalmente, agradeceu à eles por terem feito-o se perder em seu interior.

Owari.


End file.
